Until We Gain Mortality
by squirrelluver2
Summary: Sequel to Until The Last Black Rose Dies. Yuzu is looking for Sasuke and her happy ever after. Will she finally have to face the Akatsuki and her brother? Epilogue is out! Story COMPLETE!
1. Mission: Prologue

Until We Gain Mortality Prologue

A blonde haired girl and a blue haired girl stood up on the stage. They glanced at each other and then at their partner. The two had picked him up during their visit to the Lightning Country. Mao was 18 and Fuyumi, the new member of Black Rose, was a mystery. All they knew was that their kind leader, Yuzu, was still searching for the Akatsuki. In order for them to have a place to sleep and eat in Fuyumi and Mao's case, the girl would use a genjutsu to change their appearance and sing at local taverns. Every night they would sing two songs at different taverns; one would be different every time, while the other was known as Sasuke's song. A song drifted through the room as the two sang.

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn..._

If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn...

Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn...

Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away

_We'll be lost before the dawn..._

Everyone clapped as they exited the stage. The blonde sighed before motioning for the others to follow. They put up their hoods as the genjutsu faded off all but one. The blonde girl still had another genjutsu on so she wouldn't look like a twelve year old. Turning into a vampire at that age sure did have it's downs. So, now she looked like a 15 year old.

Little did she know, so did her mate who was currently looking for her as well. He refused to tell the members of Snake what he was looking for, but they knew he was looking for something. He too had a genjutsu on him that made him look older. Snake's members had no idea he was a vampire. To be honest, he wasn't looking for someone, he was listening for his song. He traveled all around from the Earth Country to the Wind Country and Wave Country. He still had to go to the Water Country, Fire Country, River Country, and Bird Country. He was currently in the Lightning Country and heading up north.

Yuzu was up north and heading for where they heard a member of the Akatsuki would be. His name was Akasuna no Sasori. He was suppose to be a red head puppet master. Apparently, he was very weak and his partner had abandoned him. When she heard that she smirked; they knew she was after them yet they still leave on their own. Foolish. They'd kill themselves the way they were going.


	2. Mission: Boom

A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner, but I had some class president things to attend to. Anyways, I posted a short chapter just so you know I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been busy!

Thanks For Reviewing!

-Don't worry, Yuzu will definately see Sasuke again. However, they won't go back to the Leaf Village until the end of the story and that's for a final goodbye. I also decided to make a trilogy. I have most of the chapters planned out, I just need to type them.

Until We Gain Mortality Chapter 1

Yuzu jumped down and into the clearing. The half alive Sasori looked at her in pain.

"What happened?" She whispered to him.

Sasori stumbled back and tried to keep his fear off his face. He knew he was going to die and it scared him. Yes, Sasori of the Red Sand was scared. He was suppose to be immortal, but the damned jutsu that the two-tailed girl put on him made him human. He cursed quietly and stepped back.

Yuzu took off her hood slowly, and continued to whisper to him. Her voice calmed him, yet, he knew he should be scared. At least that way he died in peace.

"Sasori-san, I hope you go to hell." Her red eyes turned crimson and a smirk set on her face. his eyes widened as he experienced her terrifying kekkei genkei. What no one noticed was just before he died, he threw one of Deidara's clay bomb at her.

**Boom.**

Mao's scream was carried by the wind and everyone waited to see what had become of Yuzu. The smoke cleared and next to Sasori, was Yuzu. Her arm ripped off. Fuyumi watched in amazement as her arm regenerated and she spit on the dead Akatsuki member in disgust. She looked up at her followers and smiled slightly. Mao laughed and jumped down to clean the blood off of her cloak.


	3. Mission: Find You

Until We Gain Mortality Chapter 2

Yuzu created a genjutsu to hide the true looks of the Black Rose members. When she reached the tavern the tavern-keeper nodded at her and she took the stage. She scanned the room before sarting off with a song that could put angel's to shame. Unknown to her, cold, black eyes stared at her form.

_Sparkling grey, in my own veins  
Any more than a whisper  
Any sudden movement of my heart  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away _

Just get through this day

Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way,  
and lose myself,  
not today  
That's too much guilt to pay

Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way

You're just so pretty in your pain

Give up my way, and I could be anything  
I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate...hate...hate...hate

So run, run, run  
And hate me, if it feels good  
I can't hear your screams anymore

You lied to me  
But I'm older now  
And I'm not buying baby

Demanding my responses  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out

And you'll never hurt me again 

Everyone clapped and bowed as Mao let Yuzu have the piano.

_Goodnight  
Sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning  
I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight, and not goodbye  
We said goodnight, and not goodbye  
_

Dark eyes widened in the corner as he listened to the familiar lullaby. It amazed him that after all those years of listening, he finally heard the song that had once made his heart ache. He watched as the girl walked into her room. Sasuke got up and followed, leaving a confused Snake behind.

Yuzu had just entered her room when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it slightly to see a man that was similar, yet older, than her Sasuke. She released the genjutsu on herself and him. They were in their twelve year old forms, staring at each other.

"Sasuke..." She whispered. He smirked and she surpressed a laugh. It was the same old Sasuke she remembered, but. he seemed more at ease now.

Yuzu went into his arms and they embraced. Sasuke looked down at her, eyes shining. She laughed and nodded, pulling down her collar. He dug his fangs into her neck and she moaned softly. He licked the wound and pulled his teeth out. Sasuke picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

With his help, she managed to get in a comfortable position and pierce his skin with her fangs as well. A gasp was heard and she quickly pulled her teeth out. The two turned around to see a disgusted girl and the rest of Sasuke's team.

Sasuke put his favorite vampire on her feet and looked at the disgusted and shocked Karin. She ran into Sasuke's arms, leaving Yuzu on the ground rubbing her head. She growled slightly and Snake stepped back. Sasuke smirked.

"Now that's the Yuzu I know." She smirked and looked back at him from the corner of her eyes.

"So, who have you killed in your quest to kill all Akatsuki members?" Yuzu snorted.

"I have killed all, but Pein, Hidan, Tobi, as he refers to himself as, and Konan." Sasuke nodded his head, obviously impressed that she managed to kill Sasori, Deidara, who blew himself up, and Kakuzu, who was forced to watch his money burned and then killed simply.

Karin sneered at Yuzu who was ignoring the girl.

"Karin,"Sasuke started. The girl perked up after hearing him address her.

"Go to your rooms with the rest of you guys." Karin was about to protest, but Sasuke's stern face made her retreat. Mao and Fuyumi headed back to their rooms as well. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke and then at Yuzu.

"You have some explaining to do tomorrow." Sasuke nodded and watched as his follower left. Yuzu walked into her room and Sasuke shut the door behind them. She layed on the bed and Sasuke layed next to her. He took her in his arms and held her close; something he wanted to do for years.

"Sing for me." Yuzu smiled shortly against his chest before a slow melody came out.

_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight_

Sasuke looked in her eyes and kissed her lips tenderly.

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so blue  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me_

Her eyes closed slowly and he her closing eyes.

"Yuzu, marry me. Promise you'll stay with me." She smiled. Her answers in lyrics.

_Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you_

Her eyes were getting heavy so she decided to end the song soon. She went into automatic meditation.

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You_

Sasuke watched as her eyes got even heavier and her breathing became even. He finally closed his eyes and for once in the last five years, he was able to meditate naturally and get some well deserved rest.


	4. Author's Note

Sorry for not updating! I've been going through a lot of stress and some other stuff you probably don't want to hear about. I'm just found out I'm moving and that made me want to scream. I finally was able to fit in in my school and now I'm moving to a school and probably going to be the loner freak once again. Terrific, huh? Anyways, expect updates at random times because sometimes I'm bored while other times I'm not. Sorry for this! Don't give up on me though!

-Squirrelluver2


	5. Mission: Plan

Vampire Luver2: Thanks for reading! I hate Karin too. She needs to get a life lolz.

Until We Gain Mortality Chapter 3

Yuzu woke from her meditation to find her bed empty. She sighed in content before getting dressed.

She went into the main room of the tavern to find everyone in Snake and Black Rose sitting around Sasuke. He smirked at her while she rolled her eyes. He was such a spoiled brat.

Yuzu sat across from Sasuke and tuned out the annoying talking of her fiance. She closed her eyes until she saw him nod at her. She nodded a reply and everyone shifted their attention to the couple.

"I've decided to help Black Rose with the extermination of the Akatsuki." Karin groaned which earned her a hard glare from Sasuke and Yuzu.

"Anyways, why don't we start with the plans." Yuzu nodded and took control.

"So far, we have killed Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu. There are Hidan, Pein, Tobi, and Konan left."

Everyone nodded and she continued.

"I know Mao, Fuyumi, and Sasuke's weakness', but unfortunately I don't know the rest of you guys' weakness' and strengths. I can cover for you. We'll have to work with what we have. There's have a small time window open before they are on the move again. I figure if we leave in the morning at around 2 a.m, we should get to the hideout at 4 a.m."

Sasuke nodded and looked over everyone.

"Suigetsu, Karin, you'll watch the exits." Yuzu nodded in approval.

"Mao, I want you to watch with them. We can't have our best medic get hurt now can we?" Mao smirked under her cloak and nodded. A little idea had passed between the two that someone should watch Karin in case she tried anything.

"Then Fuyumi, Sasuke, Jugo, and I will fight everyone. I want Fuyumi on Hidan and I'll take Tobi."

"Jugo, you'll get Konan and I'll take Pein." Everyone nodded and looked to Yuzu. She looked to them oddly and then got the picture.

"Oh, they're in up north in the Lightning Country. So, I guess you're all dismissed." The group split up to their seperate ways leaving Yuzu and Sasuke. He smirked at her.

"What?" His smirk grew.

"Urg! Sasuke Uchiha! What the hell?" He chuckled.

"Nothing, you just look so dazzling in the morning." Her hair was a bit messed up and she was wearing workout clothes.

"Kami you are so stupid." She got up in frustration and left the table.

The next morning they all got up and headed out the door. Black Rose put on their hoods and followed their leader with Snake. They all nodded to each other and headed out.

At the Akatsuki Pein and Tobi felt an extremely strong chakra. Konan looked to Pein and sighed shakily.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Tobi scowled.

"No, we'll fight them and we'll win. No matter what the cost." Deep down, however, everyone knew Konan was right.


	6. Mission: Mortality

**I Suck At Battle Parts! This will suck very badly! Be warned!!!!!!**

A/N: I was halfway through this chapter before I realized I was spelling kekkei genkai wrong. If I mispelled it in any previous chapter or in this one, please ignore it!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Be sure to R&R because it makes me and Yuzu's pre-vampire self very happy!

_Until We Gain Mortality Chapter 4_

Yuzu motioned for the watchers to take their places as the rest of them went inside. They were greeted by Hidan.

"Hello." He said smirking at Yuzu. She scoffed and Sasuke moved in front of her on instinct. Fuyumi stepped on silently and looked at Hidan under his cloak.

"I'll be your challenger and your last battle." Hidan lifted up his sythe and took a swing at him. He dodged quickly and looked to Yuzu. He bowed to her.

"If I die, it was a pleasure serving you Lady Yuzu." Yuzu smiled.

"As was it to have you serve us at Black Rose." She, Sasuke, and Jugo disappeared with black rose petals swirling at their feet.

"Now, where was I?" Fuyumi's eyes turned a dreadful orange color as the first gate of destruction was opened. (1)

* * *

Yuzu walked down the dreary hallway with her fiance and Jugo. They passed a blood red room that had a television in it with various stains on the carpet. 

Then a kitchen came to their right and standing inside was Konan. She looked a little shaken, but otherwise was untouched. She walked forward and met Jugo's gaze. A sudden craving of blood came through Jugo and he attacked. Sasuke and Yuzu looked at each other before continuing their walk.

* * *

Fuyumi dodged another one of Hidan's blows, only to be hit by another. He fell and coughed up blood before getting back up. A scream rang through the halls, coming from Mao, Karin, and Suigetsu's direction. A bloodied Mao came through the hallway. 

"Keep fighting Fuyumi, I've been through worse with Yuzu-ue's training. Just know that everyone else back there, is dead." His eyes narrowed and he focused on the grinning Hidan. This was going to be one hell of a battle.

* * *

Yuzu heard a scream and looked backwards, only to be greeted by darkness. Their eyes adjusted quickly and looked around. They were at the head hancho, top dog, controller, or even puppetmaster's, room. They both looked at each other before continuing onward. In just a few seconds, they were face to face with Tobi and Pein. Tobi walked over to Yuzu and glowered under his mask. 

"Hello. I've come to kill you. Let's make this easy on us all and just give up." Yuzu said cheerfully. Unfortunately, she only got a scowl and then an attempt to kill her. Of course, she couldn't die, but, they could try.

Tobi took off his mask to show his true identity, Madara Uchiha. He turned on his sharingan and glared at Yuzu. She activated her kekkei genkai and they prepared themselves for the biggest battle of pupil techinique kekkei genkai in history.

* * *

Sasuke turned his gaze off of Yuzu and looked to Pein. The first thing he did, was summon a snake.

* * *

So far, there were two dead bodies, a hurt medic-nin, and four battles going on. Unfortunately, Black Rose, and what was left of Snake, were losing. Yuzu was getting tired and Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could hold up against a guy who knew every jutsu. Then there was Jugo, he was doing okay, but he was worried which distracted him. Fuyumi was afraid for Mao, although he didn't show it. He was losing against Hidan bad, but he wouldn't give up hope on Lady Yuzu. Suddenly, a flash of light made them all freeze. 

Everyone that is, except Yuzu and Sasuke. They looked around in the white room and saw a girl about the age of twelve walking toward them. Yuzu suddenly crouched down in pain; she was remembering her life before the fire. The girl soothed her and smiled at Sasuke who looked wary.

"Yuzu, we must end this. When will you stop fighting?" Even in pain, she answered angrily.

"Until we gain mortality." She gritted her teeth until she felt cold hands lift up her chin. Her old self smiled softly at her.

"Now that's the girl you were. We never gave up, remember? Before you turned into a vampire, we never, ever gave up. So now, I shall lend you our true power. Maybe by using it, you'll gain the one thing you've always wanted. Mortality." Yuzu's eyes widened as she felt a burst of energy go through her. Her body turned back into her pre-vampire form and she now looked just like the girl, but with long white hair instead of short white hair. She looked over at Sasuke who looked just as he did before the transformation. She helped him up and he smiled at her. Yuzu, of course, had to do a double take before bursting out into laughter. Then, they were back into the room fighting everyone. Time continued. Under her breath Yuzu muttered a jutsu in her old language.

(السماء بذئلما كانالالبحر,ساعدنحن,ساعدأنا." (2"

A burst of beautiful light ran through the Akatsuki hideout and the next thing everyone knew, all the Akatsuki members were gone. Yuzu smiled at Sasuke and they embraced. They looked at Mao, Jugo, and Fuyumi. She smiled slightly and looked at the shocked members.

"Let's go home." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed toward Konoha. However, no one but Yuzu heard the distance laugh echo through the cave. She passed it off as the wind, but couldn't shake the feeling that the battle for a normal life was far from over.

* * *

(1) The gates of desruction are sorta like Lee's lotus gate things. Every gate he opens boosts his chakra in a certain area, however, the risks are less because of his experience and training with it. 

(2) Sky as blue as the sea, help us, help me.

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be out soon! It will do a time skip of probably a couple of months before **_someone _**comes back into the story. **_Hint, hint..._

**R&R!!!!**


	7. Mission: Voices

Thanx for the reviews!

-I shall confirm your suspicions!

Until We Gain Mortality Chapter 5

Sasuke and Yuzu lay in each others arms on the couch. They were watching television when a voice whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"She's mine." His eyes widened and he turned to Yuzu, who seemed unaware of the voice he just heard.

* * *

Yuzu watched from the corner of her eye and saw that Sasuke was beginning to fidget. She focused on the Konoha Fried Chicken, or K.F.C., commercial. She looked at Sasuke, but instead of looking at him, she saw her brother's face. She screamed and his face rippled until it disappeared.

Sasuke looked to her, out of breath. They both had seen the same thing and it was definately a bad sign.

"We can't let him destroy us." Yuzu told him. He nodded and controlled his breath.

"We only have four days left until our wedding." She nodded and they both continued watching Moonlight.

* * *

**Preview for the story to come!**

**Chapter's 6 and 7 are going to be torture they have to go through with her brother.**

**Chapter 8 he's going to capture them the day before the wedding.**

**Chapter 9 The "truth" will come out.**

**Chapter 10 Big character death**

**Chapter 11 Wedding**

**Chapter 12 Lemon**


	8. Mission: Bored and Alive

Thanx for the reviews!

Madeline Cullen: Thanx so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story.

Vampire Luver2: I know! He is sooo hott! Can't wait until the next episode comes out.

Until We Gain Mortality Chapter 6

Yuzu was sitting in the house bored. She wasn't going to have any missions until the wedding was over and Sasuke was out training. She sighed and got up to gaze in longing at her wedding dress. Suddenly, a man came out of the corner. It was her brother. He reached for the dress and she pulled it underneath her. Yuzu broke out in tears and she held the dress muttering, "It's just a genjutsu to scare me. It's just a genjutsu to scare me." Eventually the figure disappeared leaving a weeping girl.

* * *

Her white hair whipped in the wind as she looked over her old house. Yuzu narrowed her eyes and went into the dreaded place. Inside, she went for her clothes and spells. Even though she wasn't a vampire, she was permitted by the death gods to use them. She grabbed her books and when she turned around, she came face to face with her brother. Every where she went he was there. He would always say in these exact words, "You're mine, darling. I've come for revenge." She pushed past the shadow, but this time, it was solid. Her eyes froze in fear. 

"Little sister. Don't look like that. You know I love you and would never hurt you." He bent over her next and was about to bite down when she screamed. The scream shattered windows and glass. He held his ears and head in pain as the screaming persisted. Unable to take anymore, he stumble out and into the dust. Yuzu looked out the door and sighed. _He'll be back. _

* * *


	9. Mission: Burned

Until We Gain Mortality Chapter 7

Sasuke and Yuzu began walking to the church for a rehearsal dinner. They smiled at each other and kept walking. They chose a church were it was surrounded by woods and meadows. The scenery was beautiful and it would be the perfect wedding.

They decided that Kakashi-sensei would be the one to give Yuzu up since he was the closest thing she had as a father. Of course, the fifth hokage would be the one to marry the two off and Naruto would be the best man. The bridesmaid would be Mao who was pregnant with Fuyumi's baby.

Sasuke looked up ahead and stopped abruptly when he saw the smoke. He looked to Yuzu who had her hands covering her mouth in shock. She turned to Sasuke and the two ran all the way to the church. They were stopped by thick flames coming out of the windows and doors. Yuzu looked over at the bishops, nuns, and reverends that had occupied it. Everyone appeared to be okay.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A man used a jutsu and the whole church went down in flames..." Yuzu turned to Sasuke with tears in her eyes. With her katana on her back and her beautiful blue and white rehearsal dress on, she walked to Sasuke slowly, ready to cry in his arms when suddenly...

Sasuke looked and watched the saddened Yuzu as she walked toward him when suddenly...

The people watched as the girl made her way toward her fiance when suddenly...

Suddenly, she was gone.


	10. Mission: Happily Ever After

Until The Last Black Rose Dies/ Until We Gain Mortality Epilogue

Yuzu and Sasuke kissed as the Hokage finished with a "You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as the two walked out with Yuzu in his arms. They spent the next month in the Moon Country on Crescent Moon Island.

Nine months later the Yuzu went to the hospital and two twins were born. Kitai Uchiha and Mikomi Uchiha had been born into the Uchiha Clan with great power. They had the Sharingan and what was now called the Genkaku from Yuzu. They were named hope, both the girl and boy, because of Yuzu. As she told Sakura their names, she said something that neither Sakura nor Sasuke would ever forget.

"I want to name them both hope, Kitai the girl and Mikomi the boy. They are going to be named hope because that was all I had. When I was looking for Sasuke, I had lost everything I'd ever had. Everything but hope. Hope got me through the battle with the Akatsuki, the battle with Yuuji, and every moment that I had to live alone. Every time I cried at night I thought that there was no hope, but I was wrong. There's always hope as long as you never forget and as long as you never stop searching for what you're looking for."


End file.
